


Something best left forgotten

by space_lace



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen, The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazari didn't like knowing who that person was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something best left forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers to The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals.

There was something familiar about that person. Something that Kazari could almost grasp but was just out of reach. Like a memory he had suppressed a long time ago.  
And then it hit him. While the cores were forcefully pulled out of him, he understood. Remembered.  
It was the man who was one of four to create him. To create them. To turn him into this...monster. This empty creature with a body that was screaming for more, longing to be complete again.  
But he knows.  
He knows that it's impossible. That last piece, the tenth core, is destroyed. It no longer exists, and that hole within him, within all of the Greeed's souls – even though they are crippled and turned into something beyond recognition – will never be filled. They will forever be haunted by that void within them, that emptiness that tears them apart, and they can only dream of the day when it will go away. A day that he knows will never come.  
But the only thing he can do is continue to try and fill that emptiness that tears at his soul. In case there's ever the slightest chance to ever find an end to it. If betraying and destroying the only ones who understand the pain of being their creation is what it takes, he is willing to do it.  
He just wants to be whole again.


End file.
